Will You Love Me Even Then?
by Spongecatdog
Summary: Getting his hair cut was what Nagisa wanted for a long time, but what if it changed things? (Day Three of Karmagisa Week)


**A/N: I wonder if I have any dmmd people reading these that will catch the hella subtle stab at a certain hippo.**

**Prompt: ****_Hair_**

* * *

Nagisa was beginning to truly believe Karma had some kind of hair kink. It seemed like whenever Karma got the chance, his hand was threading through Nagisa's hair. Not that Nagisa was complaining about it. The feeling was pleasant every time, especially when the sunshine was warming the two of them up. So its not like Nagisa is really complaining about Karma supposed fixation with his hair. He was just more or less confused about it. What about his hair made the other so fond of it?

Its not like his hair was even that different from when he was younger. Sure, his hair was reaching mid-back length due to Nagisa keeping to his promise to keep it uncut until he graduated. The time where Nagisa would finally graduate high school was coming soon, filling him with mild apprehension and excitement. It had been years since he had seen his hair short. He could barely remember what he looked like with short hair. But soon his blue locks would be gone, which begged a certain question.

How was Karma going to react?

He held a certain fondness for Nagisa's hair. That much was obvious even to someone passing by them on the street. So how would he react to Nagisa after he cut his hair? The question that stung most and dug its way deepest was the question of Karma leaving him because of his most feminine trait. Nagisa wasn't stupid. He knew for a fact that his long hair was one of the main reasons he looked so feminine. Without it, he was bound to look (somewhat) more like a boy. Even if he didn't openly admit it, that was the main reason for Nagisa's concern over Karma's reaction. Would he be disappointed? Annoyed? Or maybe something else... It didn't make sense for Karma to suddenly feel completely different about him simply because of cut hair, and Nagisa knew that logically, but he couldn't help but worry about the possibility. His mother had told him people would leave him for even less, so it only made sense someone might leave due to his feminine looks diminishing even a tiny bit.

Nagisa had put off asking Karma about it just in case. He wanted to savor the days they still had together in the event Karma decided Nagisa didn't fit his likings with short hair and wanted to leave early. But it had to be done if only to stop the poisonous thoughts in his head. So when the time came, Nagisa decided to ask.

"Hey, Karma...How would you feel if I..."

Karma's hand froze in his hair as he peered down curiously at Nagisa, whose head was currently resting in his lap. He raised an eyebrow as if to tell the other to continue. Nagisa opened his mouth and closed it again before gathering the courage to finish his words.

"..Threw a turtle at people?"

Karma blinked and gave Nagisa a strange look as Nagisa screamed internally while keeping his smile. That wasn't he meant to say at all, and Nagisa was struck by the sudden urge to cry.

"I guess I would be worried about the turtle? They're not very good projectiles though. Now, tied up birds on the other hand…"

This was going to be an adventure.

* * *

There were several more attempts along those lines in an effort to ask Karma about his hair. Unfortunately, not one had managed to get Nagisa's point across, leaving both of them confused. Nagisa was seriously convinced he was going to break down and start crying if he asked Karma about pigeons having feelings one more time. Today was going to be the day he seriously sat down and asked Karma and finally got rid of his stress and frustration. Ah, but tomorrow wouldn't be that bad to tell him either…

"Oi. Are you going to tell me what's up, or am I going to have to guess?"

A voice snapped Nagisa out of his thoughts, making Nagisa jump slightly. A small frown marred his face as his realized what his reaction entailed. Just how out of it was he that a simple voice made him react like that? Turning to face the owner of the voice, Nagisa paled. Looks like he might be confessing today after all.

"What do you mean, Karma? Nothing is up."

Nagisa's eyes were firmly planted to the tree to the left of Karma's head. Maybe if he could play it off, he could have a few more peaceful days…

"Don't lie to me if you can't pull it off. Its gross to watch,"

Nagisa fidgeted with his hands while mumbling an answer under his breath. If he had been looking, he would have saw confusion flicker across Karma's features. He did, however, hear Karma move closer towards him while making a confused noise.

"What?"

Karma was really confused and honestly kind of hoped what he thought he heard wasn't actually what Nagisa had said. Nagisa shuffled from side to side and tried again, speaking louder this time.

"I-I said that I'm...I'm afraid you won't like me if I cut my hair!"

Karma blinked, reevaluated the whole situation, and blinked again. Well that was...something. He knew Nagisa had self-esteem issues, but this was another level. Not liking him because of his hair being cut? Various questions of the sort flew through Karma's mind. Seriously, what the hell. Nagisa paused after daring to look at Karma's face. Seeing confusion clear on the other's face, Nagisa continued further in hopes of clarifying why he thought that way.

"Because you have a hair fetish. Well, not exactly a hair fetish, I mean you don't eat it or anything or at least I hope not, but you really like to pet my hair and play with it, so I'm worried you won't like me when I don't have it and don't look as feminine!"

Nagisa breathed deeply, slightly out of breath from his long rant, and looked up at Karma with aphresion. Was this the part where Karma called him pathetic or gross? A minute passed by, and Nagisa's worries were beginning to grow. Was Karma so upset that he fell into a state of disgusted silence? After another minute, Karma opened his mouth to respond.

"I. What."

Another few seconds of silence passed.

"You think I have a _hair fetish_?"

Nagisa nodded slowly as if too quick of a movement would shock Karma back into another period of silence. Karma blinked as he ran through the words. Honestly, it wasn't that shocking if Karma really did have a hair fetish. It was no secret he liked to run his hand through Nagisa's hair when given the chance. Suddenly, Karma's face fell and with it came Nagisa's stomach.

"Damn it. Now how am I going to tease you about becoming the next version of Miku."

Nagisa froze and then turned to stare at Karma. _That_ was what he was worried about first?

"You mean...You're not disturbed or anything? Because I'll look like a guy?"

Karma let out an exasperated sigh and gave Nagisa a look that instantly made him feel silly for even worrying about it in the first place.

"Is that what this is about? I'm not that good at sharing emotions, but really, I could care less if you were a guy or a girl. Hell, you could have an elephant trunk as a nose, and I still could care less about it as long as you were _you_. Long hair or not, I still love you, Nagisa."

Nagisa felt his heart stutter as a blush spread on his cheeks. He grinned, enjoying the fluttering feeling.

"Yeah, I guess I have been a bit silly, huh."

Karma nodded and continued on without pausing.

"Besides, I could always take your cut hair and put it in a decorative box to pull out and look at from time to time."

"Karma, no."


End file.
